


Margot's Revenge

by Pastache



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastache/pseuds/Pastache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason gets drunk, and Margot isn't going to not take advantage.<br/>(This takes place before Mason breaks Margot's arm)<br/>Warnings for explicit content, nsfw, dub-con, implied non-con and everything associated with a Verger fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margot's Revenge

The Verger twins were sitting in Mason’s living room- another boring day dealt with. Less boring for Mason, of course, who had just inherited a business, but Margot’s sufferings remained the same. And ever since Papa died Margot had started to realize how _abnormal_ their family dynamic was, and Mason had started taking extra care to make sure Margot couldn’t pull away.

          They sat in the living room, an uncomfortable silence between them. Well, uncomfortable for Margot; Mason was already blind drunk, and he giggled as he slumped back into the sofa.

          “Ha ha! If Papa could see me now…” Mason slurred, amusing himself with dragging his legs up so he could sprawl even more inelegantly over the sofa. Mason was right to sound so defiant- if Papa had seen him, shoes off, drunk, slurring and messing up his finest couch Mason would have been in for a whipping. It barely roused a smile from Margot now though.

          “Heyyy… Margottt…” Mason called, using strenuous effort to drag himself to the arm of the couch and look blearily at his sister sitting on the chair beside him. Margot arched an eyebrow and swirled her glass.

          “Will you get me a drink?” Mason offered his most charming smile. Margot blinked. “Pretty please, little sister, I think my legs have failed me.”

          Margot sighed and took his glass, filling it and being thankful Mason was at least in an amicable mood. He’d been on edge recently and that usually signified a build-up to something painful for Margot. She handed the glass to her brother and sat back down as he took a long sip, spluttered, started giggling and dropped the half full glass on the floor. He started laughing even harder as he stared at the spill, and blinked at Margot helplessly, body shaking with the amusement he couldn’t contain.

          Margot stood and went to the intercom to tell them to come and clean up the mess the heir had made. _Was he still an heir now he’d received his inheritance? Whatever._ She glanced to her brother slumped on the couch and decided to at least try to move him and spare the staff whatever mood, horny or irritable, seized him.

         

          “Come on, Mason, I think you’ve had enough. Bed time.” She muttered, hating the maternal position she was falling into.

          “Carry me.” Mason said stubbornly from the couch. _I’m not going anywhere unless **you** move me._

          “I can’t…” she sighed and walked round to face Mason on the couch. The corner of his mouth was dribbling drool onto the sofa cushion, no doubt to his complete delight. He flopped his arm out and Margot tentatively took hold, suddenly aware that she hadn’t touched Mason in… weeks, months perhaps. Unusual given his ridiculous over intimacy, and sure over gloves and clothes he’d been as clingy as usual, but skin-to-skin… anyway.

          She hauled Mason to his feet with limited difficulty, and slung one of his arms around her shoulder as Mason did his best to co-operate, feet struggling to find purchase in front of one another- _Christ how much had he had?_

She went to lead him upstairs towards his room, but Mason swung abruptly to a stop and mumbled against Margot’s neck. Luckily she had her hair down and he was only mumbling into that.

          “No. Margot. Little sister. Want to be in _your_ room.”

          Margot paused.

          “ _Your_ room.” Mason insisted. Well, he could barely walk, he wasn’t going to be any threat. Margot could sleep in one of the many guest rooms if she needed to.

          “Ok then. My room.” She soothed him before his temper became a tantrum and half-carried, half-dragged him to her room, red and purple in colour. Mason managed to find some strength and flung himself enthusiastically onto her bed, nosing the duvet and crossing his hands under her pillow. “Mmm. Smells of you.” He muttered.

          Margot folded her arms, not entirely convinced this wasn’t a ruse and debated what to do. Her debate was solved when Mason reached one arm out and rolled onto his side, making room for her next to him.

          “Cum’ere. Margot.” He mumbled and Margot reluctantly drew closer to him.

          “We’re not-” Margot started firmly,

          “Not what?” Mason grumbled and pulled her onto the bed, curling up so he was spooning her and clutching at her like a little boy. _Never mind_.

          “Ok but if you’re sleeping here-”

          “I am.”

          “If you are, you need to- here, let me help.” She sighed and sat up, it was bizarre to find Mason so malleable, looking at her with quiet adoration as he behaved perfectly for her, like a bemused toddler, while she removed his cufflinks, glasses, tie, waistcoat, shoes and socks, and unsurprisingly Mason was more than willing to help wiggle out of his trousers.

          By the time Margot had finished in the bathroom- changing into a long-sleeved pyjama shirt and trousers, even slipping a thin dressing gown over herself to be sure- Mason had wiggled out of all his remaining clothes. Thankfully he had retained his boxers and lay innocently waiting as Margot lay back down next to him.

          Mason curled up and nuzzled Margot’s neck, arms wrapped around her in a way which wasn’t terrifying, as it usually was, but needy.

          “Love you, little sister.” He mumbled and Margot wondered what this could possibly be all about. His hands started to wander, trying to pull the over-garment off her and Margot sighed; at least he was finally being honest about his intentions.

          “Mason- stop.” She wriggled away from him and, was surprised when he did, thought he immediately closed the gap between them and whined softly.

          “No, please Margot- I just want to be close to you- I want it to be the same, like when we were kids, I don’t want it to feel different- please Margot- remember?” And there he was again, clutching at Margot like he had when he was scared and much younger and Margot relented, if only to shut him up.

          “Ok- ok Jeez Mason, ok.” She sat up and took off the dressing gown and curled back up to him. Relief shuddered through Mason’s body and he pulled Margot to him as closely and tightly as he could.

 

Margot closed her eyes and tried to pretend this was entirely normal and innocent as it seemed to be and that they really were just kids again and that she couldn’t feel Mason’s hard-on pressing against her. _Sigh_. Nothing new here.

          She tried to affect sleep, hoping what would inevitably happen next wouldn’t if Mason thought she was asleep.

 

          “Margot.”

          Or not. Margot kept her eyes closed and didn’t react.

          “Margottt…” Mason said softly, nuzzling and kissing Margot’s neck, running his fingers lightly along her sides. “Margot, I need you.”

          Margot couldn’t sit still for long, her skin was crawling and she tried to move away. “Mason, go to sleep- stop it.”

          “Please Margot.” He wheedled, “please little sister, please. I need you, please.” He rutted gently against her and Margot felt the familiar sickening creep up her throat.

          Suddenly Mason stopped, and giggled, loudly. “Hey, you know what would be _funny_?” He didn’t pause to let Margot answer, “if _you_ fucked _me._ ”

          Margot paused. Not what she’d been expecting. “Well I have an extensive collection of strap-ons, so if the mood ever strikes, you let me know.” She said dryly and was surprised when Mason ceased his molestation and sprung up from the bed, nearly falling over himself in the process.

          “The mood is striking.” He said with a giggle and Margot arched an eyebrow. He couldn’t be being serious, could he?

          “Alright.” She fumbled at the drawer under her bed and opened it, displaying the indeed extensive collection of sex toys Margot had. She almost resented that most of them had been gifts from her brother.       

          Mason knelt beside the bed, face like a gleeful child at Christmas and rummaged through with as little disgust as would be expected of him. He pulled out the biggest, blackest dildo he could find and waved it triumphantly in Margot’s face.

          “ _This_ one.”

          _That one_ had never been used; Mason had bought it in the hopes Margot would one day persuade someone to try and fit it inside of them but as of yet no one Margot had dated was that crazy. Or maybe women were better at gauging when it was best to call it quits. Either way Margot was not going to miss this opportunity.

          “Ok. Kneel on the bed, little brother. On all fours.” Margot said firmly, surprised when the usual ‘ _I’m **not** little-r than you’_ conversation didn’t take place but Mason instead scrambled to the bed to do as he was told.

 

She took her time to adjust the harness- removing her pyjama bottoms but retaining the top, for now. She could tell Mason was getting frustrated by it.

          Next she clambered onto the bed behind her brother, who was leaning forward so his face rested on his arms, and who twisted his head to follow what she was doing with interest.

          “Come _on_ Margot, fuck me.” He whined, teasingly wiggling and inviting her to do her worst.

         

It took a long time, and several small toys, but eventually Mason was prepped and ready; Margot wanted this to hurt, not to hospitalize him. Oh Papa would be turning in his grave if he could see this. He hadn’t had many problems with whatever Mason did to her, so long as it stayed out of the press, but _Margot_ fucking the prodigal son, with a _strap-on_? Margot smiled a smirk that she hadn’t felt for a _long_ time.

          Mason was panting beneath her, already a small sheen of sweat over his back and brow, and he’d started biting his arm out of frustration and nervousness.

          “Margot, _hurry uuupp_.” He whined and Margot tutted.

          “Tsk tsk little brother, didn’t you ever learn to be patient?”

          “No.”

          Margot couldn’t believe how receptive and, for a lack of a better word, submissive, Mason was being. Guess the family business was more pressure than he’d thought it would be. She tugged Mason’s hair so he was forced to arch his neck and strain to look at her, satisfied in the small noise of pain he made. “Now, aren’t you going to ask your sister _nicely_?”

          “ _Please_ Margot hurry up, darling sister, I need you.” A note of attitude crept back into his voice, so he wasn’t _entirely_ out of it.

          “Well prepare yourself.” Mason was already back to biting his arm, “And be careful what you wish for.”

 

Mason started scrabbling when Margot pushed in more than the first few inches- _not expecting that, hmm_? And Margot held onto his hips to keep him still and try and get a better feel for what she was doing. She’d used strap-ons before, of course, but usually smaller and usually there was a delicious woman gasping and begging for her, telling her exactly what she wanted; Mason seemed only capable of demanding _more_ and _faster_.

          “ _Margot. Please. Fuck._ ” He whined, whimpering into the bedsheets as Margot finally pushed all of it in. She stopped here for a moment, letting him adjust and enjoying watching him pant before she drew her hips back and thrust forward again.

          This continued for a while, Mason whining and moaning and his breath hitching with every move Margot made, while Margot enjoyed simply watching what she was doing to him. Lesbian or not, watching her brother writhe around under her and grab at the bedsheet so _helplessly_ was immensely satisfying.

Without quite realizing it she’d been ploughing into Mason pretty hard, and although he retained the same eagerness and enthusiasm as before, he must be in some quite considerable pain by now, Margot herself had gotten herself out of breath thrusting away. It was hard work without the physical sensation incentive of actually having a penis, but Mason didn’t last much longer- Margot used her position to apply body weight and flatten Mason to the bed so he was pressed to the mattress and could only lie there and take what Margot was doing to him, and with a few ruts against the material of the bedsheet he tensed, made a hitched groaning noise, and whined his sister’s name a few times, resorting to panting as his body went slack. Margot waited a moment before she pulled out and took off the harness, trying to steady her breathing and minutely wondering if it was worth disappearing to another room with her Bullet when Mason pulled Margot back onto the bed and kissed her feverishly, mouth sloppy.

          “Sister. Darling sister. Wonderful sister.” He panted and Margot rolled them so she had Mason above him and pushed his head down between her legs, hoping to shut him up. Luckily it worked, Mason was more than keen to return the favour and with Margot’s hands tugging at and fisting in his hair he mouthed her clit until he felt her sister’s thighs tense and heard the small noise that was the only indication she’d cum.

 

Both of them panting together now, Mason pressed small kisses to Margot’s neck and cheek and face before he settled down and Margot slung an arm round his shoulders, and they both curled up with their forehead’s pressed together, Mason’s arm gently around Margot’s waist as they drifted off to sleep. Their relationship was in the best place it had been for a long, long time, and Margot at last had a smile on her face as she slept.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

Margot sat at the breakfast table, freshly showered, and sipped her morning coffee curiously, using one of her IPad’s to review the latest news and catch up on one or two projects.

 

She knew Mason was awake because of the rampant swearing and stomping feet she heard from half way across the building. _In a different mood to last night, then_. Margot tried not to appear too smug when her brother appeared in his glasses and a pair of underwear in the kitchen, hair even more wild than usual.

“What the _fuck_ did I do last night?” He demanded.

          “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mason.” Margot said calmly. “You were drinking and then you were rolling around on Papa’s sofa and then you went to bed.”

          “My asshole is _throbbing_.”

          “Wonderful.” Margot’s frosty composure hid her delight in that statement.

          “I mean seriously what did I do- get gangraped by a-” Mason tried to sit down and winced loudly, standing back up again very quickly. Margot hid her snort. “… And why did I wake up in _your_ room?”

          Margot gave him a level stare. Mason tutted and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I hope you’re at least as sore as I am- whatever I did to you- and if you’re not I can soon _make sure_ you are.”

          Margot decided to keep what had happened to herself, partly to stop her brother seeking ‘revenge’ and partly because _that_ Mason wasn’t the same as the man who stood before her now. If Mason didn’t find out then maybe they’d meet again.


End file.
